Hachimitsu Honey
by JuustSmile
Summary: Canaan is staying at Alphard's apartment but Alphard has a cosplay problem! But what does that have to do with honey? Yuri, CanaanXAlphard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So just to start with...I have never written M before. Ever. And then I got request** **to do yuri. I have never written yuri. BUT my wonderful friend and secret beta-er convinced me to do this. Everyone should review and say thank you to her and say that she is a fabulous Beta reader :) I will pass the reviews onto her. And if you have ever read any of my other stuff, you know how I like getting reviews too^^ And how warm and fuzzy they make me feel!**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Canaan let her head loll back onto her shoulders, the heat of the day forcing her to momentarily get her silver hair off her neck. She looked at her desk from her peripheral vision, eyeing the unopened box of chocolate pocky. She sat up straight, opening the box carefully. Canaan tore the packaging inside open, sliding out a stick of chocolate covered pretzel. Slowly, she slid it into her mouth, sucking the already melty chocolate off of the pretzel.

"Mm…" she said to herself, tipping back in her chair. She shut her eyes, holding the pretzel in her mouth while her arms hung next to her body. She vaguely heard the door to the apartment open and close as well as the sound of the closet opening. Canaan held back a sigh, ignoring it.

"Ne, Canaan…" Canaan heard, still not moving. She cringed as she felt arms slide over her shoulders, reaching up to take hold of the pocky stick partially hanging out of her mouth. "I didn't know you liked pocky."

"I don't." Canaan said as she felt the pretzel pulled from her mouth. "Alphard, I didn't know you liked pocky." she said a bit dryly, pushing the four chair legs back to the floor. "That doesn't have chocolate left on it either."

Alphard grinned down at the girl, pushing the pocky into her mouth. "That's okay." she said. "I don't like chocolate. I just wanted to know what Canaan's mouth tasted like. Yet I can't think of a word that describes it…" Alphard pondered.

Canaan sighed. She was used to Alphard's sexual harassment. She had been living in Alphard's apartment for over a month now after wiggling her way out of her mission to kill her. She looked up at the older girl, "What's for dinner?" she asked.

Alphard cocked her head to the side. "Isn't it your night to take care of it?" she asked.

Canaan stood up. "Fine. Jeez, what are we, a married couple?"

"Wouldn't that be nice." Alphard commented, absently finishing the pocky stick. "Ne, Canaan, I'll make a deal with you so that you don't have to do dinner." Alphard countered, grabbing a hold of Canaan's waist.

Canaan turned, raising an eyebrow at how awfully close Alphard's hand was to her butt.. "Alright." she said, crossing her arms.

Alphard snickered and stuck out her free hand. "Shake on it."

Canaan reached out and took the older girls much tanner hand, shaking it firmly. _Nothing she does can surprise me anymore. _

Alphard let go of Canaan, a bit regretfully and disappeared from the room, heading into her own. Canaan could heard things falling from the closet that Alphard was searching through. She came back out to the silver haired girl, holding out a hanger with a black too short maid dress with a small white apron and stockings.

"…" Canaan stared at the older girl with blank eyes. "What, cosplay?"

Alphard nodded, grinning. "I want you to wear it." she said, still holding it out.

"Excuse me?" Canaan asked, still not unfolding her arms to take the dress. "Does someone here have a dirty pervy problem?"

"Oh, so you want to make dinner instead." Alphard shrugged, turning away as if she was going to go and put it back in her closet.

Canaan's eyes widened. "Ah, ah! Wait!" she yelped out. "I got it, I'll wear it!" she said, lunging towards Alphard.

Alphard grinned as she felt Canaan flying towards her. She let herself be knocked to the floor. "Ooh, feeling frisky are we?" she asked Canaan, turning her face to see her. She licked her lips, flipping over onto her back so Canaan was straddling her.

Canaan snatched the outfit from Alphard's hands and stood up. "As if!" She said, stomping off to the bathroom without another word. She locked the door behind her and began to take off her clothes. She glowered at the maid outfit before picking it up, looking at the dress instructions.

**1. Put on dress**

**2. Put on apron**

**3. Tie white apron bow**

**4. Pull on white thigh high stockings, attach garters**

**5. Tie hair into pigtails**

**6. Clip in black hairpiece onto top of head**

**7. Put on black heels**

"Strange instructions…" she sighed, beginning to follow them. Canaan pulled in her dress, zipping it up the back. It fit snuggly, hugging Canaan's lack of curves perfectly. _Tailored to my size…?_ She put on the apron and reached back, tying it into a tight bow before sitting on the sink to pull on the white thigh high stockings. She lifted up the skirt to attach the garters, her cheeks flushing slightly at the shortness of the skirt. She pulled out the black bows and pulled her silver hair into short pigtails, gritting her teeth. "What am I?! Her dress up doll?" she asked herself as she pinned in the black maid hairpiece. "Hmmph." Canaan said as she slipped on the high black heels. _Stripper heels…My God…_

"Alphard. I'm done." Canaan said, opening the door, her cheeks suddenly turning bright red. "A-Alpahrd! This skirt is way too f-f-flimsy!" she yelped as she took a step, the skirt immediately flapping upwards to expose white and black striped underwear. Canaan gasped, moving her hands to keep her skirt down in the front. "I-It's ridiculous!"

"Canaan! It suits you…" Alphard laughed, appreciating the view. Canaan looked adorable, trying to keep the skirt down, her cheeks red, her silver eyes looking deathly embarrassed. _So moe! _Alphard thought with a smile. "Alright. I'll make dinner." she agreed. "Come on."

"E-Eh? But Alphard I can't w-walk!" Canaan said, her knees bent inwards, her cheeks deeply flushed.

"Sure you can." Alphard said, walking into the kitchen, turning in the doorway to watch Canaan.

"N-n…" Canaan looked down at the floor, gripping the skirt in her fists tightly as she began to take small, embarrassed steps, shaking in the heels. "Oh-h…maybe I can…" she said, starting to straighten up.

"See? You're doing fine. Though it's a bit slow…" Alphard rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! At least I can wa-!" Canaan was cut short as she made a surprised sound as she toppled forwards onto the floor. Her skirt flew up, revealing the underwear yet again.

"Woah…" Alphard said to herself, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "Canaan? You okay?" She asked, scooping the smaller girl up in her arms.

"Put me down…" Canaan growled, refusing to show her face. She buried her face into Alphard's neck and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You sure aren't acting like you want me to put you down." Alphard teased, walking over to the couch. She gently lay Canaan down. "You hide here for a bit. I'll make dinner." She said and moved into the kitchen.

Canaan immediately buried her face in a pillow, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. _What was with being carried princess style?! _She thought furiously, shaking her head into the pillow. "Stupid perverted Alphard…" she whispered into it.

"Ne, Canaan…" Alphard glowered, setting the tray down. "I can hear you." she said. "Open your mouth."

Canaan looked up and was about to protest when something sweet was suddenly inside her mouth. "Mm…" Canaan shut her eyes, closing her mouth around it, sucking the sticky, sweet substance off.

Alphard smiled as she felt Canaan's tongue rub against her finger.

Canaan pulled her tongue over sweetness, trying to get it on the bottom of her tongue. She moaned in pleasure, swirling her tongue over the tip of the…_Finger?!_ She quickly pulled her head away and looked down at Alphard's finger and then upat Alphard, her eyes wide.

_Alphard grinned, looking down at her. "Was it sweet?" she asked, moving her hand towards her own face._

_Canaan nodded slowly. "It tasted like…"_

"_Honey." Alphard finished, putting her finger in her own mouth, sucking it clean. "Canaan, you taste like honey."_

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?  
**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Okay so I realized last time I didn't write a disclaimer but I would hope that you guys would know I don't own Canaan, the show, or the character or Alphard. Thanks to those of you who favorited...reviewed...I love the little green light my phone blinks when I have an email :) Please remember that this is yuri, girl on girl. If you don't like it, you probably wouldn't have clicked it. :P**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Canaan felt her cheeks flush bright red as she stared up Alphard licking the honey off her own finger.

"Ne, Canaan…does this turn you on?" Alphard asked, grinning, leaning close to Canaan's face. She pulled out the bottle of honey from behind her back, popping the lid open.

Canaan swallowed, her lip quivering. "N-No…"

"How am I supposed to believe an answer like that?" Alphard asked, pressing her fingers on the younger girls neck. "I think you like this." she said as she pulled the shoulder of the black maid dress down onto Canaan's arm.

Canaan sucked in a breath as she felt Alphard's fingers trailing downwards, pulling the fabric from her skin. "I…don't know what you are talking…about." Canaan said breathily, refusing to look at Alphard.

"Hmm?" Alphard asked, holding the honey bottle tip against Canaan's neck, squeezing an ample amount out. She watched the sweet golden honey drip down the girls neck towards her bare shoulder.

Canaan shuddered in pleasure as she balled her fists.

"Something wrong, Canaan?" Alphard asked as she leaned close. She grinned and slowly licked up Canaan's neck, rolling the honey on her tongue.

"Ahh…!" Canaan gasped, squeezing her eyes shut, tilting her head to the side to give Alphard better acess to her neck.

Alphard trailed her tongue farther up, flicking her tongue against the soft skin behind the silver haired girls ear.

"Nn!" Canaan felt pleasure rush through her and she immediately arched her back, pressing Alphard closer to her. _What is this feeling…? I want more…!_

"Canaan…you like this, hm? You have a sweet spot." Alphard whispered into Canaan's ear. She made an 'O' with her lips and blew into her ear, earning a small, shaky exhale.

"It…feels…oh!" Canaan bit her lip as she felt Alphard's tongue go back down her neck to her shoulder. "So…good!"

Alphard moaned against Canaan's skin, her pleasure getting the better of her. She pulled back, looking at the rather dazed younger girl.

Canaan pulled in short breaths, exhaling them quickly. "Why'd you stop?" she asked, looking up at Alphard, uncurling her fists slowly. She bit her lip, thinking to herself. _I wonder if I did something wrong?_

Alphard could see the hot blush on Canaan's cheeks and focused her eyes on Canaan biting her lip, letting out a groan. "I uh, don't want the food I made to get cold." she answered after a moment, forcing herself to look away.

"Oh…I see…" Canaan nodded, shakily standing up. She left the room, wobbling into the kitchen to eat.

Alphard rubbed her temple with one hand, setting the honey awkwardly down on the table. She headed towards her room, opening the door without looking back towards the kitchen. _What if Canaan doesn't want me like that and I'm forcing myself on her? _Alphard wondered, shutting the door. She leaned against the wood before sliding to the ground, shutting her eyes. _Anyone would react how she did to pleasure so I don't even know…_

Canaan helped herself to soup, sitting by herself at the table. She heard Alphard's door close and she sighed. _Why is she angry? Should I avoid her from now on? _Canaan thought back to moments ago when she had felt Alphard's tongue trailing down her neck…Canaan blushed madly, her eyes wide. _I had said it felt good! How embarrassing! She probably thinks I'm some kind of slut…! _Canaan groaned, shaking her head. _I can't face Alphard anymore…and she wont even look at me again… _Canaan thought, setting her bowl in the sink. She left the kitchen and went into her own room, shutting the door softly behind her. _I'll just avoid her for now…until I find new arrangements. _Canaan got into bed and pulled the covers up to her face, hiding underneath them. _I can't get her tongue out of my head! _Canaan blushed as she buried her head in the pillow, falling asleep.

Alphard stood up and slipped into her bed. _I'll talk to her about it tomorrow morning… she thought as she drifted to sleep._

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?  
**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Those of you who reviewed, thank you very much :) When people review it makes me want to dawdle less. Well okay, that's not true, but it does make me want to write more. Remember to tell my secret beta-er thank you! She is currently forcing me to write the fourth because she says people will hate me for...well, let's not ruin it. **

**As always, I don't own Canaan. (Or Alphard. Hah)**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Canaan sat up, stretching her arms above her. She looked down and made a face. _This dress is still on me…_ She thought as she slipped out of bed, taking the maid dress off. _And Alphard did THAT to me…but I wont think about THAT because if I do I wont be able to face her. _Canaan decided as she took off her striped underwear, putting on a black lace pair with a matching small bra. Canaan looked down at her breasts and snorted. _I barely need a bra. Really, pathetic. _She thought, shaking her head.

Alphard shifted in her sleep, turning over so she couldn't feel the sun on her eyes.

Canaan hummed to herself as she pulled on a long T-shirt before tip-toeing out of her room and into Alphard's. Slowly she peeked around the door to see Alphard turned away from the window. She frowned and tiptoed to the side of the bed and crouched next to Alphard's face. Tentatively she extended a finger, running it across Alphard's lower lip. Self consciously, Canaan licked her own lips. Gently she lifted up the sheet to the bed and slid in next to Alphard, sucking in a small breath. _This is really stalker-ish. _She thought as she looked up at Alphard's sleeping face.

Alphard sighed in her sleep, her eyes staying closed.

Canaan moved her hand to Alphard's, sliding it up the tanner girls arm. She stopped at the shoulder when she felt a thick strap. Canaan peeked under the sheet and a deep blush spread over her face as she saw that Alphard slept in lingerie. She gulped and continued to move her hand from Alphard's shoulder to her collarbone before smoothing downwards, over Alphard's breasts. Canaan trembled as ran her fingers over the older girls abs before feeling the lacy underwear.

Alphard made a small "Mm…" in her sleep, shivering for a moment.

Canaan licked her lips again before sliding her finger under the hip band and around to Alphard's backside. She could feel the heat of Alphard under her fingers and came to the realization that Alphard was wearing a thong. Canaan bit her lip and carefully pulled her fingers from the fabric, placing her hand over Alphard's butt, wanting to squeeze. _She is asleep, right? So she wont know…or anything…_ Canaan tried to convince herself into doing this.

Alphard shifted in her sleep, pulling her knees up a bit, causing her butt to press against Canaan's hand.

Canaan watched her hand moved, tightening over Alphard's butt. She could feel the muscle beneath her hand, forcing Canaan to closer her legs together tightly. _Ahhh…I feel all tingly…_ she thought, closing her eyes.

Alphard smiled in her sleep, pushing against Canaan's hand again.

Canaan opened her eyes and squeezed again, her heart racing. Slowly she moved her hand to the front of Alphard, feeling the pattern of the lacy underwear in the front. She slid her fingers over the fabric. _It's so thin…such a small amount of fabric is keeping me from her… Canaan bit back a moan. She squeezed her legs tighter together as ran her fingers lower, rubbing gently. _

_Alphard inhaled quickly, stirring slightly._

_Canaan froze, looking up at Alphard's face. She moved her hands back up Alphard's stomach, her body trembling._

_Alphard wrinkled her nose and smiled, wriggling a bit._

_Canaan gulped and carefully removed her hands from the other girls body. Slowly she sat up, the bed creaking underneath her. She lifted the sheet before looking over at Alphard's face. She gently slid one leg over the side of the bed, about to stand up._

"_Nn…" Alphard blinked a few times. "Canaan…?"_

**She says people will hate me for such a cliff hanger ending. Do you hate me?**

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?  
**


	4. Chapter 4::

**Yay! I love reviews. I really truly do. So once again, my secret beta-er is amazing. Super easy to work with. It is thanks to her that I have gotten most of my chapters out. As always, I don't Canaan the girl, the show, Alphard or any other character that may appear in this fanfic at any time. Please keep your seat belts on for the duration of this flight even if the seat belt sign is off.**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Canaan turned around slowly, wincing. "Um, this is a dream." she said, watching Alphard.

Alphard smiled sleepily. "That'd would make sense. 'Cause Canaan is in my bed." she said, reaching towards Canaan, her hands clasping onto Canaan's waist.

Canaan gasped as she was pulled onto the bed, Alphard's arms around her.

Alphard snuggled into the younger girls back, her hands sliding up under the edge of the loose T-shirt Canaan wore. "Ne…what are you wearing under here?" Alphard asked. "Since this is a dream it should be some sexy lingerie…" Alphard said, closing her eyes.

Canaan bit her lip as Alphard's fingers moved up her stomach and onto her bra.

"Oho…I guessed right. This is lace." Alphard giggled, still half asleep.

Canaan crossed her legs tightly, trying not to move.

Slowly, Alphard squeezed Canaan's small breast gently.

"Mm!" Canaan pressed her lips together, trying not to let out more sound.

Alphard opened her eyes. "Did you like that?" she asked, squeezing again, this time harder.

Canaan unconsciously arched her back in pleasure, wanting more from the older girl.

Alphard smiled against the soft skin on Canaan's back. She kissed gently and leaned over Canaan's shoulder. "I don't want to wake up." she said, looking down at the younger girl with half-lidded eyes.

Canaan inhaled quickly, looking away. She could feel Alphard's hands travel downwards, sliding over her stomach and to her underwear.

Alphard moved one hand back up, taking Canaan's shoulder and flipping her so that she was lying on top of her. She smiled up at the girl, sliding her hand back down to Canaan's underwear.

"A-Alphard?" Canaan asked softly, wondering if she was fully awake.

Alphard ignored the other girl as she pushed her hands under the lacy underwear, over Canaan's ass. She smiled at Canaan again as she squeezed tightly.

"Ah-n!" Canaan gasped, shutting her eyes, a blush reddening her cheeks. She gripped Alphard's shoulders tightly as she felt the pressure on her again. Instinctively she ground her hips down against the older girl, her breath quickening.

Alphard moved against Canaan, moaning in pleasure, still squeezing. She leaned upwards, slowing Canaan's motion as she sucked on her exposed collarbone.

Canaan panted as she moved on top of Alphard, feeling her underwear against the older girls pair. Canaan could feel Alphard's hot mouth on her collarbone as she opened her mouth to try and speak. "Ah…!…Alphard I-!" she stopped, unable to speak as she felt hot shocks run through her body. She lay on top of Alphard, still gripping her as the pleasure came in waves.

Alphard gently rolled Canaan off her. She cuddled against her again, letting her eyes shut.

Canaan breathed heavily as she began to calm down. _What…was that? _She wondered, pursing her lips, trying to silence her breaths. _It felt so good…so different…_ She swallowed and slowly turned over to look at Alphard. "Hey-" she began before seeing her.

Alphard lay there as she faked sleep, trying to slow her erratic heart beat. _Oh my god…I just made Canaan…orgasm…_ she thought, straining to keep a natural sleeping face. _What do I do? What if I forced myself on her again? But then again if she didn't want something like that why would she wear something that would be so erotic…that would make me feel hot? Agh…no! That's not fair because she doesn't know that I like women…_

Canaan sighed. "Sleep well Alphard…" she said as she pulled the sheets farther up on them. She watched the older girl intently, chewing her bottom lip.

Alphard's lips parted as she faked her sleep. _What do I do…what do I do…Maybe…maybe I can pull it off that I was asleep and that I just don't remember anything! I mean, what is she going to do? Call me on it? Canaan wouldn't do that…It'll be fine…that'll work…did she just sigh in sadness? Is she upset that something like this happened?_ Alphard thought fitfully.

Canaan gulped as she watched Alphard's lips before forcing herself to close her eyes to stop the heat from welling up in her. She let herself fall back asleep, hugged in the older girls warm arms.

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?  
**


	5. Chapter 5::

**Alright. I'm sorry, I've been taken a while to update. But it's winter break now so the next chapter should be up fairly quickly. Those of you who reviewed/favorited I love you guys. Really :) You made my heart fuzzy. Like a leopard snuggie. Oho.**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Alphard blinked slowly as she looked at Canaan, the golden rays of light glinting off of silver hair. She sat up carefully, not wanting to wake her. She slid the door shut behind her and tip toed into the kitchen. _I need to be careful…what if something like that ever happens again? _Alphard asked herself as she pulled out a frying pan as quietly as possible. _I'm not sure I'd be able to hold off as much as I did…she must think of me as strange…liking women and all._

Canaan sighed happily in her sleep, rolling over.

Alphard turned on the burner to the stove and pulled some butter from the fridge along with eggs. _But…maybe she won't mind? Ah! But if she does she'll want to move out right away! If that's the case I really do have to lie and say I don't remember! _Alphard's thoughts not showing her calm face. She sprayed a little pam on the frying pan and cracked an egg over it.

Canaan's eyes fluttered open, shutting again after a moment from the glare. _Where…am I? _Canaan wondered, her hands tugging at the edge of her long t-shirt, trying to keep her legs warmer.

Alphard pulled out a spatula and pursed her lips. _But wasn't she awake when it happened? And besides, what was she doing in my bed?! That's like tempting me! _Alphard thought, flipping over the egg. _Oh…but that isn't fair to say…I haven't told her…I don't know what to do…I want her here with me! But if things like this keep happening…it'll be impossible!_

Canaan sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to get a sense of where she was. _Eh…I forgot…I was in Alphard's room and- _Canaan's face flushed red. _THAT happened…I…I had my…first… _Canaan was unable to finish the word, her face practically burning. She buried her head in her hands, smiling and shaking all at once. _But that means Alphard likes me in the same way! That makes me so…happy! _

Alphard regained her composure and took the egg off of the pan, flopping it onto a plate when she heard noise from the room. _Ahhh! I'm not ready! What do I say? How do I react?_

Canaan stepped out of the bedroom and smiled to Alphard in the kitchen. "Good morning." she said, walking over, taking a seat at the barstool. She blushed slightly, resting her head on her hands.

Alphard forced a small laugh. "Something good happen?" she asked, averting her eyes quickly. She made herself busy by cracking another egg into the pan. "Breakfast?" she asked, holding up the finished egg and some toast.

"Sure. Thanks." Canaan said, taking the plate. "And yes, something good happened. Being with you this morning was…nice."

Alphard jolted slightly before recovering. "This morning? Oh yeah, I was wondering why you were in my bed…" she said, frowning.

Canaan stared at Alphard, her fork poised in midair. "Because…that happened…" she said, looking hurt.

Alphard pursed her lips, looking up. "Did you come in and wake me up? Ah…but that still doesn't explain why you were IN it…"

Canaan's lip trembled. "I was in it 'cause…" she started, her eyes feeling teary. _N-No way! She doesn't remember! At all! _"Ah…haha." Canaan forced a smile. "It just looked so warm so I climbed on in with you." she said, nodding.

Alphard smiled. "Oh, I get it. My bed is comfy."

Canaan smiled again, stabbing a piece of egg. _I have to…confess…if she knows my feelings maybe…just maybe it will be like it was before…_ "Um…Alphard?" she asked, looking up, staring right into the older girls eyes.

Alphard froze. "Yeah?" she asked warily.

"Have you ever thought…you loved another…girl? Hypothetically of course." Canaan said quickly, waving her hand in the air.

Alphard nearly choked. _Everyday._ She thought dryly. "Ah…well…" Alphard looked away, trying to hide her brush. "Yeah. I guess." _Oh God…I said it…I said it!_

"Really?" Canaan asked, leaning over the counter, her eyes wide. "Can you…tell me about it?" she asked.

Alphard snapped her head back. "Why do you want to know?" she asked, feeling a bit annoyed. _Is she making fun of me? Does she think I'm some kind of freak?_

Canaan gave a small, helpless smile. "I wanted to know if…maybe…" Canaan crossed her legs tighter together. "it was…me?"

Alphard's jaw nearly dropped as a blush reddened her face. "Looks like you found out…" she said, her eyes falling downwards to look at the edge of the stove. She turned it off with a sigh.

Canaan leaned forward, close to Alphard's ear. "Thank goodness…" she whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't me…" she said before pulling Alphard towards her with one hand, capturing the older girls lips with closed eyes.

Alphard stared at Canaan through the kiss, her eyes wide open in surprise. _No…no way…this is…real! She thought, lifting her hands. She pulled Canaan over the counter, not breaking the kiss. She could feel Canaan's tongue in her mouth, exploring._

_Canaan wrapped her arms around Alphard's neck, moaning softly as she moved her tongue over Alphard's. She gently pulled away, looking up at the darker girls face._

_Alphard smiled down at her before scooping her up, carrying her princess style. _

_Canaan flicked her tongue up Alphard's neck, feeling needy._

_Alphard made a small "Nh…" and bit her lip. "It tickles…Canaan…" she said as she headed for her bedroom once again._

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6:::

**Alright! This is the final time you'll see me with this story. Those of you who favorited and didn't review I hope you'll give me some final feedback this time. And you who requested this, yes you know who you are, although I found it difficult to write, I'm glad I did it now that I'm done. So thank you for this wonderful _experience..._(?) I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as me.**

**(:I love you:)  
**

Alphard gently lay Canaan down on the bed and sat over her, her knees on either side of the younger girls body. She leaned down and kissed up her neck, unable to hold her smile.

Canaan squirmed, blushing a deep red. "Mm…" she stretched her neck upwards, enjoying the feeling of Alphard's lips against her sensitive skin.

Alphard crept her hands under Canaan's large T-shirt, sliding them up and over her small breasts until she managed to pull it off her. She looked down at Canaan before putting her arms above her head, suggesting Canaan take her shirt off for her.

Canaan's eyes widened and she slowly sat up. _B-Beautiful… _She thought as she gripped the bottom of the shirt.

Alphard leaned close for a moment. "Don't you want to see it?" she whispered.

Canaan shivered and pulled the top off of Alphard, her eyes appreciatively taking in the well tanned body, the gently curving muscles and the black bra. With hunger, Canaan removed Alphard's black lacy bra and pushed her down.

Alphard looked at her with momentary surprise before smiling, letting Canaan take control for a bit.

Canaan licked Alphard's toned abs while staring her in the eyes. She slid her hands up the older girls body, avoiding the places the girl really wanted to be touched. Canaan grinned, moving up Alphard's body, her bra rubbing against Alphard's exposed breasts. "You'll tell me what feels best…right?" Canaan whispered, gentling squeezing one of Alphard's breasts beneath her.

"Nh-!" Alphard gasped, blushing in pleasure. "That…did…" she said breathlessly.

"Mm…so I heard." Canaan smiled, squeezing again, only harder. "Then what if I go…lower?" she asked, moving her hand from the breast, smoothing it down Alphard's stomach till she reached the band of the thong. She kept eye contact with Alphard as she slipped her fingers under the elastic, gently feeling the soft skin as she pulled the thong off of Alphard.

Alphard grinned and flipped her over. "How do I have nothing on and you're still covered?" she asked, unsnapping Canaan's bra in the back, pulling it off. She looked down at Canaan's breasts and blushed a bit. "They're cute…" she said as she leaned down, planting a kiss in between them.

Canaan tried not to squirm but instead clenched her hands into fists.

Alphard moved her hands down, feeling Canaan's underwear. She pulled them off slowly and then kissed Canaan. Gently she slipped a finger inside of the younger girl.

Canaan moaned against Alphard's mouth. She could feel the other girls tongue twisting, dancing over her mouth, making her feel hot and tingly.

Alphard began to move her finger slowly inside of Canaan before sliding into a second finger. _It's tight…_ she thought, momentarily breaking the kiss to smile at the younger girl and breath.

Canaan gripped the sheets. _This is different from earlier…_ "Aah!" she breathed out, her body reacting to Alphard by moving her hips against the fingers.

Alphard kissed her collarbone as she began to move her fingers faster inside of the younger girl. She could feel the hot wetness of Canaan around her two fingers and let out a moan. She licked the spot behind Canaan's ear, earning a cry.

Canaan gasped in hot pleasure, spreading her legs wider for Alphard, twisting her hands into the sheets, her fingers turning white. "Ng…! A-haah…!"

Alphard bit her lip as she felt Canaan climaxing. _I'm doing this to her…I'M doing this to her!…It's better than I thought it'd ever feel…I want to know what her face looks like when she orgasms…_

Canaan opened her mouth, looking at Alphard with a pleasure blushed face. "Nh…haah…! A-Alphard…!" she managed to get out. "I-I'm-!" she was unable to say anything else due to the pleasure increase.

Alphard felt Canaan's walls clench around her two fingers, the hotness of Canaan flooding out as Alphard removed her fingers, spilling onto the bed.

Canaan gasped from the powerful shocks of pleasure. "Ah-! Ahhn…!" she moaned, her whole body shaking with her orgasm. Her small chest heaved as the waves began to subside and she leaned back onto the pillows and looked up at Alphard.

Alphard smiled and slowly put her fingers that were inside Canaan in her mouth. She leaned close to Canaan's ear, her tongue cleaning Canaan's taste off of her fingers. "Canaan…" Alphard whispered. "You taste like…_honey."_

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?**

**Tell my beta-er you love her.  
**


End file.
